iChallenge
by superchicky97
Summary: Carly challenges Sam and Freddie to see how long they can go without sex. Who's gonna crack first?


Carly's POV

I walked down the hall to my locker, Sam and Freddie were late AGAIN...gee, I wonder why?

Freddie's mom was in Boston for family things, she left two weeks ago and won't be back for a month. So Sam has been staying at Freddie's house...

They finally came around the corner, Sam smiled at me.

"Don't smile at me, your late AGAIN"

"Sorry, we had 'things' to do" Sam giggled

"Oh really? Cos I think some things are more important than having sex every morning before school"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other shocked.

"Yeah" I smiled "I know thats what you guys do"

"And how do you know this?" Sam asked

"Well first, you have been staying at Freddie's house for the last two weeks. And second whenever I ask why you guys are late, Sam starts giggling like an idiot"

"So we have sex, whats the big deal? We're seventeen"

"It's a big deal when your an hour late to school every morning" I sighed

"Ok" Sam said "Fine Shay, you have a point"

"You guys wanna make a challenge?" I asked

"A challenge?"

"Yeah, I challenge you two to see who can go the longest without sex. I wanna see which one of you will crack first"

"Deal" Sam said

"Yeah" Freddie laughed "This should be easy"

Sam hit him in the shoulder and he stopped laughing.

Freddie's POV

We left school and got in my car, usually we go to Carly's after school, but she had something to do. We have iCarly tonight though, so we will see her later.

We got back to Bushwell and got in the elevator. We walked down the hall and into my apartment.

"So, what do you wanna do until iCarly tonight?" I asked Sam

"I don't know" She sighed siting on the couch

I sat next to her, she put her arms around my neck before crashing her lips into mine. She climbed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her back. She moved her lips from my mouth to my neck.

"Not gonna crack yet are ya Puckett?" I smiled

"Never" She laughed "You know I always win"

"Not this time"

"Oh, so you think you can beat me?"

"I know I can, you wanna know why?"

"Tell me"

"Because I have self control" I smiled

"And you think I don't?"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Ok fine I don't" She sighed

I flipped us over so I was on top of her. The good thing about this, is I know Sam really well, I know what will make her crack. I put my lips on her neck and sucked on the spot that was really sensitive.

She let out a loud moan as she dug her nails into my back.

Sam's POV

"And we're clear" Freddie said turning the camera off "Good show"

"Thanks" Carly smiled "So either one of you cracked yet?"

"Nope" I said "But the boy thinks he's gonna win"

"I know i'm gonna win"

"Keep dreaming" I laughed "Cos your dreams are the only place i'm gonna crack"

I only just relised Carly had left the room.

"Whatever" He smiled walking towards me "But just to let you know, cracking isn't the only thing you do in my dreams"

"Really?" I asked wrapping my arms around he's neck "What else do I do?"

He kissed up the side of my neck until he got to my ear "Something for only me to know" He whispered

My jaw fell open as he turned and left the room.

Freddie's POV

I woke up and rolled over, Sam was still asleep. Perfect! Time to make her crack.

Another thing I know about Sam, she doesn't wear underwear to bed.

I pulled the covers of us, this was totally gonna make her crack. I moved my hand under her shorts and slid a finger into her. Her eyes shot open and looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh" I whispered pumping my finger in and out faster and faster

I put my lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I kissed up her neck until I got to her ear.

"You know you wanna crack baby" I whispered "You know you want my dick in you and not my finger"

"Shit" She moaned arching her back

"Are you gonna crack?"

"No"

I added another finger and got faster.

"Oh, shit" She yelled

"How about now?"

"...No"

"Are you gonna cum for me baby?"

"Yes" She groaned digging her nails into my back

"Really? How close are you?"

"So close"

"Good" I said pulling my fingers out of her and getting off the bed

Her eyes went wide and her jaw fell open.

"You are a fucking tease Benson"

I nodded "Yeah"

"Fine" She said pulling her shorts off "I'll just finish this myself"

She opened her legs and put a finger in herself. She pumped her finger in and out while moaning loudly.

My jaw almost hit the floor.

She added a second finger while arching her back.

"Shit" She moaned

She pulled her fingers out and just looked at me. I walked back over to the bed and sat next to her.

"That was sooooo sexy baby" I smiled grabbing her hand and licking her fingers

Sam's POV

I got out of the shower and walked into Freddie's room, he'd already gone over to Carly's to fix something on the site.

Now it's time for payback, he can't just get away with what he did this morning.

I put on a pair of REALLY short demin short, a tight white tank top and black ankle boots with studs on the heels.

I walked across the hall and into Carly's apartment, she looked at me and I smiled.

"You really wanna make him crack don't you" She laughed

"Yep" I said heading for the stairs

I got to the third floor and looked through the door, Freddie was looking at something on his laptop.

I walked in really quietly and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Hey" He said turning around

His jaw dropped, I just wrapped my arms around his neck before putting my lips on his.

I pulled away before walking to the other side of the room, I turned around and Freddie's jaw was still on the floor.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yo nub" I yelled clicking my fingers in front of his face

He closed his mouth but still didn't say anything.

"Whats your problem?" I laughed

"I gotta go" He said before running out of the studio

'I'm so gonna win this'

Freddie's POV

I ran out of the studio and down the stairs, if i'd stayed there any longer Sam would have won.

I got to the living room and Carly started laughing.

"I'm guessing by that face you saw Sam's outfit" She smiled

I nodded.

"So, she's winning then?"

"No" I said quickly

"I can't believe you guys, the challenge only started yesterday morning and your already going crazy"

"I know" I laughed "It's not normal"

I heard the elevator ding, it was only Spencer though.

"Hey guys" He said "Why does Freddie look worried"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"A challenge" Carly said

My eyes went wide. Great she told Spencer and Spencer can't keep a secret and now my mom's gonna find out i'm not a virgin anymore.

"A challenge?" He asked

"I challenged Sam and Freddie to see which one of them can go the longest without having sex, to see who will crack first"

Spencers jaw dropped.

"Whats wrong?" Carly asked

"I'm never gonna be able to get the thought of Sam and Freddie having sex out of my head now, thanks Carly"

"Sorry" She laughed

"So, why do you look so worried?" He asked me

Before I could answer Sam came down the stairs, Spencers jaw dropped again.

"Well...Goodluck Freddo" He said before walking off

I rolled my eyes.

"What was that about?" Sam asked putting her arm around me

"Carly told Spencer about the challenge"

"You told your older brother that your two best friends were having sex?" Sam asked Carly

She nodded.

"Awkward" Sam laughed

I looked at Sam again, god she looks hot!

"I need to leave now" I said turning for the door

I walked across the hall and into my apartment. The door opened again and Sam walked in.

"Whats the matter baby?" She asked putting her arms around my neck "Getting to turned on?"

"It's kind of hard not to when your walking around wearing that" I smiled

"Well, after that stunt you pulled this morning, I had to get you back somehow"

I laughed "I'm sorry about that gorgeous"

Sam's POV

We made it the whole weekend without either of us cracking, it's getting harder and harder not to crack though.

We walked into school and met Carly by her locker.

"Hey guys" She smiled "Either of you crack yet?"

"Nope" I said

"Wow, i'm supprised" She laughed "I didn't think you could last this long"

"It's only been three days" Freddie said

"Your point?" She asked

I rolled my eyes "We're not some crazy sex addicts"

"Okay" Carly said sarcastically before walking off

The bell rang and we went to class.

Mr Howard walked in and started talking. I felt my phone vibrate, I picked it up and saw Freddie's name, I rolled my eyes.

**So, ready to crack yet?**

_No Benson, your not gonna win_

**Aren't I?**

_Nope :)_

**Your probably right, but i'm not giving up yet ;)**

_well neither am I_

**You sure? **

_Yep_

**Ok, but if you gave in we could go home right now**

_Really? And what would you do?_

**I'd fuck you until you begged me to stop **

I turned to look at him and he smiled.

_Really? I'd be begging you?_

**ohhh yeah :)**

_Well, i'm still not cracking..._

**You sure? Cos we could be at home, naked on my bed, me inside you.**

_Jeez...that sounds so tempting..._

**I could make it sound better :)**

_Go on then, Howards not gonna shut up anytime soon._

**Ok, picture it...  
>We're on my bed, naked. I'm kissing down your stomach until I get to the top of your dripping wet pussy, I stick my tounge inside you along with one of my fingers. My fingers are pumping in and out of you so fast. Your moaning loud enough for the whole building to hear and your back is arching off the bed.<br>You cum all over my fingers before I lick them clean.  
>I kiss back up your body until I get to your beautiful face.<br>I slide my dick into you, you throw your head back in pleasure. I suck on your neck while your nails are digging into my back.  
>You wrap your legs around my waist causing me to thrust even deeper inside you.<br>You scream out my name as you finally let go. I soon follow before collapsing on the bed next to you.  
>I wrap my arm around your back and you put your head on my chest, I tell you I love you before we fall asleep.<strong>

_Oh shit...  
>Ok, i'm not cracking but I do need to get out of here...<em>

**Why? I am getting you wet?**

_Very..._

"BENSON, PUCKETT! ARE YOU TEXTING IN MY CLASS?" Mr Howard yelled

"Yep" I admitted

"Ok, bring your phones up here"

We stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Read your texts to the class, or I will"

I looked at Freddie and he looked at me.

"Mr Howards...I don't think thats the best idea" I said

"Why?" He asked snatching my phone out of my hand "Got something to hide?"

He read over our conversation and his eyes went wide.

"Well, in your text you said you had to get out of here..." He said as he handed my phone back to me "So you can, you can go to the PRINCIPALS OFFICE!"

We walked out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry baby" I said wrapping my arms around his waist

"Hey hey hey" He whispered kissing the top of my head "Don't say sorry, I texted you first"

"I can't believe our teacher read all of that" I laughed

"Yeah, class with him is gonna be awkward from now on"

I smiled.

"But" I said starting to walk down the hall "If he hadn't of caught us, I might of cracked"

His jaw dropped "Seriously?"

I nodded "Yep, everything you wrote sounded amazing!"

I turned around and started walking away until I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"So" He whispered in my ear "You still wet?"

I turned to looked at him.

"Maybe a little bit" I smiled

Freddie's POV

We got to Principal Franklin's office, we walked in and sat in front of his desk. He walked in a minute later shutting the door behind him. He sat behind his desk and just looked at us.

"So" He finally spoke "Mr Howard told me you were sexting in his class? What is sexting?"

I looked at Sam and she looked at me.

"Basically it's having sex through text messages" Sam said

"I see" Principal Franklin said looking shocked "Well, what you do in your own time is up to you, but it is very inapropriate to send those sorts of messages during school hours. So, both of you, detention for two weeks"

He left the room and I looked at Sam.

"Well that went better than I thought" Sam laughed

Finally it was lunch time. Carly came and sat at the table with me and Sam, Brad and Gibby joined us a minute later.

"So, hows your day been?" Carly asked

"We got detention" Sam said

"What did you do?" Brad asked

"We were sexting in class" Sam answered

Everyones jaw dropped except for Gibby's.

"Whats sexting?" He asked

"Having sex through text messages" I said

Gibby's jaw fell open.

"I need more pudding" Sam said before standing up

A minute later my phone went off. I saw 'Sam' written on the screen, it was a picture message.

I spat all my food out when I saw what it was. It was a picture of Sam, naked and lets just say she was in a position most girls can't get into.

"Freddie what happened?" Carly asked after I spat my food out "Who texted you?"

"My cousin" I said throwing my phone into my backpack "Just a really funny story"

I stood up and walked out, Sam was standing in the hallway outside, she was smiling.

"I guess you got my photo" She smiled putting her arms around my neck

"Sexiest photo ever"

"Well" She whispered "If you crack, everything in that picture is yours. I might even get back into that position for you"

"Oh god" I groaned

"NO!" I finally said snapping out of my thoughts "I'm not giving in"

"Pitty" She laughed "Because thats only one of the very many postions I can get into"

Holy shit, this challenge is getting so hard.

Sam's POV

DAMN IT! I was sure the whole 'Naked Picture' Thing was gonna make him crack!

This challenge is getting so hard. If he doesn't, i'm gonna crack soon. I need him so bad!

I left Carly's apartment and walked across to Freddie's, I opened the front door and walked inside.

OH GOD! I almost fell over, Freddie was doing push ups, shirtless.

"Hey baby" He smiled standing up

"Shit" I sighed putting my hand over my mouth

"You ok?"

I didn't answer, I just turned around and left Freddie's apartment, I ran back across the hall to Carly's, I shut the door behind me and put my back to it.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked

"Freddie, Push ups, Shirtless" I groaned

I walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"This is so hard, I need him so bad, if he doesn't crack soon i'm going to, HELP ME!"

"Sam calm down" She laughed

The door opened and Freddie walked in, he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey are you-"

"La la la la la la la, I can't hear you" I put my hands over my ears and shut my eyes

If I looked at him right now I would crack for sure.

Freddie's POV

"FREDDIE?" I heard Sam yell

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM!" I yelled back

I turned the water off and went to step out of the shower, just as I did the door flew open and Sam walked in.

She stopped and just looked at me.

"OH COME ON!" She yelled looking up at the roof "You didn't say you were in the shower!"

"What did you think I was doing? Looking at myself in the mirror?"

"YES!" She groaned turning and walking out the bathroom door

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist before following her into my room.

"Sam-"

"Go put some clothes on or we are going to have some serious problems" She cutting me off

"Are we?"

She nodded

I pulled my towel off and it fell on the floor. She threw her head back in frustration. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on Sam, I know you want me" I smiled

"Fuck" She sighed

I ran my fingers over her back.

"FINE!" She yelled "I CRACK! YOU WIN, WHATEVER! JUST FUCK ME BEFORE I GO FUCKING NUTS!"

I crashed my lips into hers, she ran her hands through my hair. She pushed me backwards until I fell on the bed, she climbed ontop of me before pulling her shirt off and throwing it across the room.

I reached behind her back and undid her bra, it fell down her arms. I flipped us over and attached my lips to her neck. I kissed down her neck and chest until I got to her breasts, I sucked on one while I teased the other one with my thumb.

I kept kissing down her stomach until I got to the top of her jeans, I undid them before pulling them off along with her underwear.

"Freddie" She moaned "I need you now"

She'd started taking birth control last month, so we didn't need condoms anymore.

"Oh thank god" She groaned when I slid into her

I moved in and out of her, her nails were digging into my back and her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Baby, you feel so good!" She moaned

I pulled out and she looked pissed.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Stand up" I said getting off the bed

"Why?" She asked standing up

"Bend over"

She bent over and put her hands on the side of the bed, I entered her from behind.

"Fuck" She cried as I got faster

"Feel good baby?"

"Yes!" She yelled

"How good?"

"So freaking amazing"

I pulled out again, she got back on the bed, I got back ontop of her and slid back in.

"Want me to go faster baby?"

"YES!" She yelled tightening her grip around my neck

I got faster and she moaned louder.

"You gonna cum for me soon baby?" I whispered in her ear

"Fuck yes"

"Yeah? How close are you?"

"Very"

I left her loose it.

She fell back onto the bed.

"That was so good baby" She groaned

"Don't think we're done yet" I smiled

"What?" She asked sitting up

"In my text I said I was gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop, that's still gonna happen"

"Shit"

"I wanna see how many times I can make you cum"

I entered her again, she wrapped her arms around my back and burried her head in my shoulder.

"Fuck" She moaned "You feel so damn good!"

Sam's POV

OMG! When Freddie said he was gonna fuck me unitl I begged he wasn't joking!

"How many times have you cum so far baby?" He asked

"Nine" I answered still trying to catch my breath

He smiled "Wanna go for ten?"

I nodded.

He slid back into me, I wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to thrust deeper inside me.

"Baby that feels so good!" I groaned digging my nails into his back

"You gonna cum for me again?"

"hell yes" I yelled

I threw my head back as I came all over again, I felt him expload inside me before we both collapsed on the bed.

"Ok, Freddie please stop" I begged "I don't think I can handle anymore"

"Sure baby" He smiled

He wrapped his arm around my back and I put my head on his chest.

"I love you Beautiful" He whispered moving a bit of hair off my face

"I love you too"

Freddie's POV

We got to school and saw Carly standing by her locker.

"Hey guys" She smiled

I looked at Sam and she looked her eyes.

"Freddie wins" She admited "I cracked"

I smiled and Carly started laughing.

"_you _actually beat _Sam_?" She asked

"Yep"

Carly left to go to class and I turned to look at Sam.

"I don't care I lost" She said "Cos last night was amazing"


End file.
